This study examines how total energy expenditure and oxidation rates of protein, fat, and carbohydrate change when subjects are placed for seven days on high fat (65% of calories from fat) and high carbohydrate (65% of calories from carbohydrate). Energy expenditure and oxidation rate are measured using a whole room indirect calorimeter.